picture perfect
by shipchan
Summary: SLASH Just an idea I had. My first harry potter fic, so be nice please! SSSB
1. Default Chapter

Title: Picture Perfect

Author: Shipchan

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Sirius/Snape

Warnings: Slashy goodness

Rating: PG

Summery: Harry finds a picture of this teacher and god father being more then friends and asks about it.

Disclaimer: All things JK Rowling!

Notes: Based on Tasogare's 51st challenge. Oh and Sirius is alive in this story because……BECAUSE I SAY SO!.

Harry made his way up the basement stairs of Remus's small house. "Never complain of being bored," thought Harry grimly. He had been staying with Remus and Sirius for almost the whole summer and lately he HAD been bored. Today (more specifically 5 minutes ago) he decided to voice this to Sirius. His answer had been, "Go clean the attic!" Harry went up to the dusty dark attic of Remus Lupin's house. Harry opened the creaky latch. "Lumos!" he said, lighting his wand and looking around. The little room was filled with boxes of all shapes and sizes that were covered with dust, cob webs, and only god knew what else. "Well," said Harry, taking a long breath, "better get to work."

Harry crouched down and looked around for a box that looked easy to open when something caught his green eyes. It was a small brown box covered in dust but what Harry had seen was a piece of the paper with the word "SCHOOL" on it. Harry picked up the box and dusted the grime off its top. There was a piece of white parchment stuck to the top that read "DAFFED THINGS FROM DAFFED SCHOOL DAYS." Harry opened the box carefully. Inside were many pictures. One was of his mother and father who looked to be in 6th year kissing each other and blushing, which Harry smiled at. Another was a picture of Remus looking up at the soft dark blue sky above him and pointing out the stars. One was of 4th year Sirius holding up a large black dog plushie. But the one picture that made Harry gasp was the next one. It was of a 6th year Sirius and Snape.

They were sitting in a field but not the one near Hogworts. Sirius was shifty eyed and then leaned over to Snape and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Snape looked over at Sirius and rolled his eyes while snuggling a bit closer to Sirius. Harry's eyes widened a bit more and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where he found Remus making tea quietly.

"Remus!" panted Harry, walking over to him. "Look!" He thrust the picture in the blond mans face. Remus picked up the picture from the bespectacled boy's hand and looked it over, a smile growing on his pale face. "Oh my," he said, grinning. "I remember taking this such a long time ago. Where did you find it?" he asked. "In the attic" said Harry. "Remus….why are Sirius and Snape….hugging…." He shuffled his feet. "Because, Snape and Sirius, were together." Said Remus "You see, Harry, after Lily and James got together, Sirius realized that maybe he and Snape could get along too, and before we knew it, 'getting along' turned into this."

He put the picture on the wooden table and sat down. Harry followed him. "But, they seem so happy in this picture. But they hate each other now….why?" asked Harry, frowning to himself. "Who says they do" asked Remus sipping at his tea and frowning, realizing he had no put a tea bag in it. Harry looked confused and Remus snickered a bit.

"Harry, Sirius has more secrets then the fact he wears heart under pants." said the werewolf still smiling. "Well I can't believe Sirius forgot to tell me something so important! I'm his godson for god's sakes!" yelled Harry shaking his fist. "Well why don't you tell him how you feel!" said Remus, finding this more and more funny as it went on. "I will!" yelled Harry "I'm going to tell Sirius that it's ok he's gay!" Harry panted and then looked around. "Hey….where is Pad-foot Anyway?" he asked. "He went fishing a few minutes ago." said Remus. "He'll be back in a few minutes." "I can wait" said Harry "I can wait…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere out in Hogworts lack, Sirius shuddered. Something was very wrong. Sirius sighed and went back to fishing. Silently wishing his life wasn't like some bad Buffy fanfiction written by a sugar high fan-girl, slash fiend

Fin

reveiw my darlings!


	2. tell me

Title: Picture Perfect

Author: Shipchan

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Sirius/Snape

Warnings: Slashy goodness

Rating: PG

Summery: Harry finds a picture of this teacher and god father being more then friends and asks about it.

Disclaimer: All things JK Rowling!

Notes: Based on Tasogare's 51st challenge. Oh and Sirius is alive in this story because……BECAUSE I SAY SO!.

Alright this was supost to be a one shot but you people wanted another. So with the help of a liter of coke and a box a donuts I did it. I hope you guys like it.

When Sirius finally did come home from fishing, he found Harry sitting in the living. He was reading a large book that had red flowers and a pink….oh shit. 'alright old boy stay calm' thought Sirius 'he's just found the old photo album…..nothing's happen! Oh crap I hope James took out that picture of him and lily shagging…….oh who am I kidding this is JAMES where talking about, he probably framed it!' "Oh hi Sirius!" said a voice from behind him, breaking his concentration. He stiffened as heard Harry also greet him. "hi Moony, Harry" he waved at them as Remus came from behind him and sat next to Harry.

"Sirius," said Harry "can you come here I have a question about these pictures." Sirius's eyes widened, he had found it! "ummmm Harry, I'm sure Remy can answer any questions you may have about…that…." He started to walk away but he heard Harry say "No I think I've asked Remus all the questions he can answer for now." Sirius turned back to his god son and sighed, "Harry, when your parents were very young they did things that would seem very bad to them now. sometimes when your mum would go away somewhere your dad would need something to remember her by and that's why he has…those pictures…." A small silence filled the home until Harry shook his head as if getting a bad image out of his head. "What? Ew! No not that I mean! I mean these OTHER photos." Harry turned a few pages as if knowing exactly where to go. "Oh! Oh, thank god, yes which ones Harry?"

He sat down next to Harry, Remus chuckled a bit. "Ok what are you doing here?" asked Harry, Sirius looked down at the picture and blushed. It was of Snape. A note book was in his lap and he seemed to be drawing a sleeping Sirius who was across from him. Sirius woke up and saw what snape was doing he kissed Snape's nose approvingly. Sirius blushed even more "um Harry me and snape have a uh" Harry giggled "it's ok Sirius! Remus already told me about it." Sirius looked dumb struck. "What! Remus, I thought we talked about this!" he yelled "it's ok Sirius, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell Me." said Harry making Sirius settle down a bit. "Well…….I just thought that with all the things going on I didn't want to upset you. I mean what was I supost to say? 'Hey harry, sorry about your friend Cedric. Oh and by the way I and your least favorite teacher like to shag.'"

He sighed and looked down. "It's ok Sirius!" said the dark haired boy patting his shoulder. Sirius straightened up and smiled at Harry "I'm glade you're not freaked out by this." He patted Harry on the back like a father would. "By I do have 1 question." Sirius looked over "what's that, Harry?" asked Sirius raising his eye brows "well, if you're my god father then would that make snape like my mother? Or is it the other way around?" he laughed and after a minute so did Sirius. Remus just smiled.

see that botton right there well that means review! I might do a 3ard chapter where snape comes to the house so story ideas are always needed you'll get my thanks!


	3. stories are fun!

Title: Picture Perfect

Author: Shipchan

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Sirius/Snape

Warnings: Slashy goodness

Rating: PG

Summery: Harry finds a picture of this teacher and god father being more then friends and asks about it.

Disclaimer: All things JK Rowling!

Notes: Based on Tasogare's 51st challenge. Oh and Sirius is alive in this story because……BECAUSE I SAY SO!.

Ok last chapter finally I fell so happy my 1st finished fanfic! sniff I want to thank the people who told me what they thought of it on the sites I posted on. I ove you guys!

Snape came through the door way of Remus's small country house. He had had a long day at the school and was not in the mood for certain……..people. but as he came into the house and living room he suddenly remembered that he did not live with those who were not sane and that there was no such thing as a relaxing evening. Sirius smiled that strange smile he gave snape before pouncing on him at night and did that thing with his tongue and um never mind that…….not now. Remus raised a single eye brow and slightly smiled.

Harry smiled and said simply "Mum's home." What was he talking about mum's…….oh lord…they knew…… "You….you told them." He said stepping back a little. Sirius smirked "No, Remus here did, well really Harry found the pictures but Remus filled in the details for him." Snape simply raised his eye brow "well then…thank god we burned that picture of Lily and James 'showing there love' as my mother so sickeningly put it. "So that's what happened to that!" replied Sirius, rubbing his chin.

Snape sat next to Sirius on the couch. "Can I ask you two a question?" asked Harry looking up at snape and Sirius with the look of a 5 year old with his parents. "Of course go for it!" replied Sirius "shoot, Harry." Harry smiled a very marauder-like glint in his eye. "Well I was just wondering how did you two get together in the 1st place?" Sirius and snape thought for a few seconds until Sirius said "Well I think it went a little like this…."

SIRIUS'S FLASH BACK:

Sirius and snape sat on the cold floor of the dungeons cleaning the floors for detention work. "Black….." muttered snape looking down, "Yes Snivlly?" asked Sirius "well…..I just wanted to…to…..look at me for a minute ok!" he almost yelled. Sirius looked up at snape with anger in his eyes which was swapped with surprise at the next thing that happened. Snape's mouth met his, their tongues dulled and then finally they pulled apart panted for breath. "I love you Sirius black!" gasped Snape his eyes wide. "I know you do" Sirius embraced snape "now show me." they made love all night.

Snape's eye twitched a bit and Sirius smirked and nodded his head "And that's the way it went down." "That's not what happened at all!" yelled snape. "I didn't make the 1st move at all! In fact I remember you being quite the wanton for me…."

SNAPE'S FLASH BACK:

Severus snape walked down the halls of Hogswort reading a book he had just gotten from the library. "Snape……" said a voice from behind him. He turned his head and saw Sirius black looking at him lustily, he seemed to have materialized out of no were but then again didn't he always have that air of elegant mystery about him, even when with potter and the rest. "Severus…come here…" snape felt a need to head the other boys words as he neared him, maybe the girls where right when they said he was half vela. "Severus…..I..I need you. Every day I gaze at you and wish you to talk to me. but the only way to get my wish is to tease you." Said the longer haired boy "this is why I want you to take me right now…." he flushed and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Snape nodded "Well since this seems to be causing you so much pain how could I say no?" he brought Sirius's red mouth to his and pressed, feeling all of his tension melt away.

"Oh yeah right!" Sirius stood up and then sat back down in a huff. "I can't believe you would think I would act like such a slut! And besides you're always on the bottom." Harry watch them with a slight smile on his face "this is all very interesting not to mention amusing but it still doesn't answer my question." Remus smiled "I know the truth" his smile grew. "Well then spit it out Remus!" said Harry impatiently. "Well if I recall me and some of the other had tiered of Sirius and Severus's constant fighting. So after classes were over we locked them in a class room together. When we came back in the morning they were asleep in each other's arms." Snape and Sirius both cringed "yeah like you could ever force me to do anything I didn't want to." Snape crossed his arms and huffed. "Yeah moony no offence but your well tiny…" Remus got off the couch and strolled away mumbling something about how people needed to except the truth. Harry, Sirius and snape talk on about how the two had met different stories were told but none of them were true. For only two people will ever know what happened that cold night. but that is a story for another time.

So there you go. I might do a part 2 showing what REALLY happend but that won't be very soon. I want to do another story and a AU next. ideas are always great! reveiw!


End file.
